The present invention is generally directed to circuit monitoring devices, and more particularly, to an improved circuit status indicator.
Various types of fault indicators have been constructed for detecting electrical faults in power distribution systems, including clamp-on type fault indicators, which clamp over a cable of the system and derive their operating power from the magnetic field surrounding the cable, and test-point mounted type fault indicators, which attach to test point sockets provided on connectors or other system components and derive their operating power by means of a capacitive coupling to the monitored conductor.
It is frequently desirable to utilize the test point socket to monitor circuit status by indicating to an observer whether the associated conductor is powered. Preferably, this should be accomplished by a self-powered test point socket-mounted module, which does not require external instruments or connections.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks by providing a circuit status indicator which can be readily installed in the same manner as a standard fault indicator in a test point socket, and which incorporates a high impedance non-mechanical electronic indicator in the form of a liquid crystal display. This results in an improved indicator which is more compact and easier to manufacture, and which provides a preferred non-ambiguous indication to the user as to whether a monitored line is powered.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved circuit status indicator.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a circuit status indicator which avoids the use of electromechanical indicator mechanisms.
It is a still more specific object of the invention to provide a circuit status indicator which is more compact and easier to manufacture.